Secrets to Tell
by Iket45
Summary: The Tenrou Crew returns to see new surprises like how much everybody has grown. The Dragon Slayers become curious when they discover that Romeo randomly disappear often. They set out to discover his secret but it turns out to be more difficult then they thought, or is it. On Haitus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I really enjoy Fairy Tail and I wish they would do more with some of the other characters like Romeo, Elfman, Bixlow and other great characters who are there who don't get to much screen time. Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

A boy can be scene standing at the docks in Hargeon Town. He stares out toward the sea with a face which shows of longing. _"_ _I wonder if they are even still out there? If they are how come they never contacted us. We've needed them all this time but if they don't show up soon, I don't know if we will last."_

"How long are you going to keep staring out there?" Asked a green-haired woman.

"It's about time we head back." A man tells the boy.

"Okay" The boy simply replies.

The trio head off the dock and toward the train station.

A young pink-haired girl can be seen being interviewed by an energetic blond-haired man.

"So tell us how does it feel to be the winner of the Rookie of the Year Award voted in by Sorcerer Weekly subscribers?" The blond

Man asked.

"I feel honored to even be considered for the award Jason. I never thought I would be a nominee let alone the winner!" The girl says.

"Do you have anything you want to tell to the subscribers of Sorcerer Weekly and all those that are watching this interview live?" The man named Jason asked.

"I want to thank all those who voted for me and all those who have supported me in my career as a mage. I want to thank my amazing guild Lamia Scale. I want to thank all those who are members. And finally I want to encourage those who have a dream, if you follow your dream you can accomplish anything you wish." The girl states with great

Enthusiasm.

" **COOL"** Jason loudly screams. "Well that's all we have time for. Thank you to all those who are watching and a special thanks to Chelia for being here with us."

"It was a pleasure to be here Jason thanks for having me.

" **And Cut. That's a wrap people"** a man can be heard yelling.

"I didn't know this could be so nerve racking" Chelia states

" You tend to get used to it after a while. At first I was nervous but this is like second nature to me now I guess" Jason replies

"Sherry can we get back home before it gets dark?" Chelia asks as she turns toward her cousin

"Well the sun is setting right now so I don't think that will be possible. We will probably stay at a hotel for the night."Shelly states

 _"_ _I wish we this could if been done sooner. I have things I want to do tomorrow. If this make me late again Sherry will hear about it. I just hope hr won't be upset."_ Chelia thinks to herself as Sherry and her walk towards a hotel Jason suggested.

"Romeo you better wake up. I'm heading to the guild now remember to pick up the things I asked you to."

" Alright alright I'll do it just don't be bugging me about it every 5 minutes." Romeo replies

 _"_ _Just when I finally get a good night's rest, he has to wake me up. I'm 13 now I can wake up and do things without having to be told"_

At the Fairy Tail Guild

"Do you think I've been a bit harsh on the kid" Macao asked the man smoking right beside him.

"I think you're doing fine. I mean I'm,practically doing the exact same thing and my daughter turned out fine" Wakaba replies

"Ya cause your daughter isn't a problem at all. Everything she does totally works out in the end right Wakaba." Max says

"Hey raising a kid isn't easy work. So for someone who has never done it I suggest you keep your 'Great' parenting advice yourself." Wakaba snaps back.

"Look I'm just saying being in a guild practically states to the world that you can take care of yourself. That you are an adult. How can Romeo ever do this if you never let him do is one of the greatest mages we've got right now and he feels like you are holding him back " Max calmly states.

"Look Look I understand it's just ever since 'that' happened almost 5 years ago I haven't even seen him smile once. Maybe I want him to find comfort here but he gets to many memories here that are holding him back."

Macao tells the two in his office.

"I've been the master here since Master Makarov and the others disappeared and I feel like if I let him go he will disappear just like the rest."

"Macao we all know he won't do that. He might just need to leave for a while. A journey like that can change someone for the better." Wakaba tells his friend.

"Alright already just… just let me talk to him tonight

Later that Evening

Romeo's _POV_

"Dad I was told you wanted to talk with me."

"Yes there is something I need to talk with you about."

"Can't this wait until we get home?" I asked him pleadingly

No we need to talk about this now!" He stated showing there was no getting around this.

"Son….. I'm going to let you leave so you can train in your own way.

"Seriously you are going to let me go?" I asked

"Yes son I am letting you leave but on one condition". He said.

 _"_ _Great he is going to make me take someone with me isn't he" I thought_.

"I want you to promise me that you won't lose your way when you are out there" He told me

"I promise "

"Great you will be leaving in the morning" he said.

"Wait so soon I need to have my things ready to go" I cried out

"Get them ready later for tonight we will celebrate" He cheerfully said.

The next morning

"Well guys I'm off to start the next chapter in my life." I said as I headed towards the guild's doors.

"Take Care, be careful out there, make sure you write" a wave of people call out to me.

"So where are you going first to start your training Romeo?" Max asks.

"I'm not sure yet but wherever I go I will start on foot. See you guys when I get done" I call out.

"Bye Romeo" everyone calls out

 _"_ _Today is the day where I will make my change. I must become strong if I am going to bring Fairy Tail into a name everyone loves again._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have read this so far. Sorry I know the last chapter was bad but the next one's will be better I promise. Thanks for reading.** **Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

About a month after the Tenrou group returned

Wendy's POV

 _I'm really glad to be back at the guild. That last mission really took a lot out of me. At least I get to be with everyone here._

"Mira can you get me the usual?" I asked as I sat at the bar.

"Sure coming right up" she says as she heads into the kitchen.

"Hey Wendy" a familiar voice called out to me.

"Hey Romeo" I replied as he took the seat next to me.

"How was the mission? Did everything turn out like you thought it would?" He asked me.

"It was all going good for most of it. That was until Natsu and Gray started fighting. Natsu attached Gray with his Fire Dragon Roar which not only missed Gray but also set the forest on fire. We spent the next couple of hours trying to put the fire out" I explained.

"Looks like you guys should have waited for Erza than" he replied.

"We should have but Lucy needed money for rent so we had to hurry. Luckily we were able to get the pay still." I told him.

"Here is your food Wendy. Hey Romeo I didn't know you were here is there anything I can get for you?" Mira asked.

"I'll just have a soda thanks" he replied

"Alright I will get that for you right away" Mira said as she rushed back to the kitchen.

"Hey Romeo, Hey Wendy" I heard 2 voices call as they entered the guild. I turned to see Natsu and Gajeel both entering the guild.

"Hey there" Romeo and I called to them.

Suddenly a ringing came from Romeo.

Hold on guys I got to take this, I'll be right back. He says as he walks out of the guild.

"I got your… hey where did Romeo go?" Mira asked as she came out with a soda.

"He stepped out for a second." Gajeel informed Mira.

"Hey what was that thing Romeo was using?" Natsu asked us.

"I was wondering the same thing." I stated

"It's a Compact Communication Lacroma(A/N it's basically a cell phone. See Fairy Tail issue 437) that Warren invented while you guys were gone. It's one of the main ways we were able to make money. Although he only invented it about 8 months ago." Max called out as he walked towards us.

"How does it work?" I kindly asked.

"Well basically you call someone like you would with a normal Communication Lacroma but you can only hear the person you are talking to" Max told me.

"Well that's pretty fucking dumb why would anyone use it? Gajeel said as he interrupted Max.

"Well it's small so you can take it anywhere you go so you aren't carrying a large chunk of rock" Warren yelled at Gajeel. "It took me a while to make it work do I'd appreciate it if you didn't diss it."

"Look all I'm saying is it seems like a downgrade because you can't see who you are talking to." Gajeel said now yelling at Warren.

"Hey Gajeel you are just mad because you aren't smart enough to make anything close to that impressive." Natsu said agitating Gajeel.

"You want to go Salamander" Gajeel yelled at Natsu.

"Bring it metalhead." Natsu said as he jumped at Gajeel.

"So who do you think Romeo is talking to? Mira asked me as I watched the fight start as I ate.

"I'm not sure he didn't say who." I replied.

"Nobody knows who he is talking to he's been doing this ever since he came back." Max informed Mira and me.

"What do you mean since he came back? Where did he go?" I asked Max.

"That's right you guys don't know. I thought he would have told you by now." Laki said.

"Romeo left to go training about 2 years ago. Max started before he was interrupted.

"He only came back about 7 months ago" Laki said as she pushed Max out the way.

"Do you think it might be someone he met while he was out there" Cana said as she came to the bar.

"None of us know, he never mentioned anyone he met while he was gone" Laki Revealed. "He leaves every couple of weeks and goes who knows where."

"Have you guys ever followed him to see where he goes" Cana asked.

"Well Jet tried once and let's just say it didn't go well." Max tried to explain.

"Why didn't it go well?" I asked curiosity.

"Well we ended up getting a call from Jet. He was locked in a room surrounded by Romeo's Stink flames. It took us 3 hours to find him and he couldn't smell right for about 2 weeks. Nobody tried to follow him after that". Max told us.

"Well I wonder what he could be hiding." Cana states.

"Do you think it he did something wrong and is being blackmailed for it" Laki says

"Maybe he is actually running some criminal organization." Pantherlily brings up

"Maybe he did something scandalous" I hear Gray say as he walks towards us.

"I don't think Romeo is the kind of guy who would do something like that. He is to nice of a person.

"Well I'm guessing you haven't heard about the trouble Romeo got in while he was training." Max brings up

"What kind of trouble could that little squirt get in" Gajeel says as Natsu and him walk back towards us.

"You'd be surprised. You know the guild Lamia scale right? Laki asks, "Well a little bit after he left he got into a fight with their Sky God Slayer. It ended up destroying half a forest with the girl not being able to stand without something to support her."

"Wait hold in a second. This God Slayer was a girl and Romeo fought her. Am I hearing this right." Gajeel asks.

"That's what I think I heard." I comment.

"You guys heard right. We had to pay for some of the damages because Romeo was involved but Lamia Scale took care of most of it because there member started it." Max informs us.

"Wait how strong is this chick and who is she" Gajeel asks with a sudden interest.

"Her name is Chelia. She is quite strong. She is in the top 10 for Lamia Scale. Max replies.

"How could that squirt take her on. I didn't know he was that strong." Gajeel comments.

"Well he got pretty strong while you guys were gone. He was one of the strongest members here before he left to train. He has yet to show us his full strength since he returned." Laki adds in.

"When did Romeo get so strong" I asked.

"He started learning magic about a month after you guys left. He wanted to learn so he could find you guys. He never thought that you guys were dead." Laki tells the group.

"Hey guys I'm back. What were you guys talking about?" Romeo asked as he as he came to his seat.

"Here is your drink. We weren't talking about much Max was just telling us about the thing you were using." Mira tells Romeo in hope it wouldn't cause suspicion on the actual topic.

"Hey who were you talking to Romeo?" I asked him as he grabbed his drink.

"Nobody really. Mira I'm going out of town for a couple days can you tell my dad when he gets here." Romeo asked.

"Sure thing when are you leaving?" Mira questioned.

"Right now, sorry guys I have to go see you later." Romeo said as he walked towards the doors.

I watched him walk until the doors closed and I was unable to see him anymore. _Where could he be going. And why did he have to leave right away, I thought to myself._

"You see what I mean now", Laki says which snaps me back into reality. "He just leaves for varying periods of time out of the blue sometimes but never tells us an out what happens."

"It's not always out of the blue like this. Sometimes he doesn't come back right away from a job." Max announces.

"Let's follow him" Natsu randomly comments, "We can figure out where he is going and end this mystery."

"Well there is one small problem with your great plan Natsu. He normally is nowhere to be found almost as soon as he leaves. We've tried to follow him and Jet won't go after what happened to him last time." Max says.

"Well the problem is you guys didn't have a dragon slayer. We can follow his scent and see where he goes." Gajeel mightily adds in.

"What if he gets on a train" Gray asks.

Natsu and Gajeel both look at each other like they are weighing their options.

"I don't get motion sickness" I told everyone.

"So you want to stalk your boyfriend to see what he is up to. Do we have another Juvia on our hands." Cana asks me.

"What I I I", I stutter as my face turns a shade darker than Erza's hair," it isn't like that were just friends and I just want to know what he is up to. That's it I swear."

"Alright alright we believe you." Cana sarcastically replies.

"Well who's all going? We don't want the entire guild following Romeo." Laki asks.

"How about the 3 Dragon Slayers and 1 other person?" Gray suggests.

"I think that's a good idea but who should we bring?" I ask the group.

"I'll go, it seems like a fun idea." Lisanna says as she nearly pounces on me.

"OK well I think that's it. Let's hurry before he gets away." Natsu tells us.

"We don't want that squirt getting away and we dont learning anything." Gajeel calls out.

"OK let's hurry and follow him." I tell the four of us.

As we walk out of the guild a hear Cana and Mira talking about Romeo and I being cute together.

 _It's not even like that. I think to myself. Sure he has changed since we've been gone but that's to be expected. It's not like I look when the wind blows his vest away from his chest or when he…no Wendy this isn't the time to be thinking about this._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who have been reading this. Thank you for the support. A special thanks to infernoking13, OJMG ANIME, and Tenryu no hoko for following my story. Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have.**

An hour and a half Later on the Train

Nobody's POV

The for Fairy Tail wizards sneak on the train disguised. Their clever disguised given to them by Mira include a white beard and sunglasses for them to wear. They also wear a long cape to cover their clothes. Natsu and Gajeel feel to motion sick to complain about them along with the feeling of fear to dislike something Mira decided. Wendy casted Troia after a while to reduce the chance of suspicion.

Wendy's POV

"How much longer is it till the station because I'm not sure how much longer the spell will last."

"It shouldn't be much further. I'd say about 30 minutes to an hour left."Lisanna answers me.

"Tickets, tickets please. Please have your tickets ready to to be stamped." a voice calls from a cart ahead.

"You guys have your tickets right." I ask.

"Of course we do what kind of moron would be on a train without a ticket." Gajeel whined as the motion sickness kicked back in.

"Hopefully this won't cause any problems for us." Lisanna says hopefully

"Crap" a voice yells a few seats ahead of us.

I look to see the window opening and a large gust of wind blows in.

"Well thanks for the ride." The voice calls out as I now see Romeo jumping out the window into the meadow outside.

"What did he just do?" The entire cart shrieks.

"Well this might be a problem" Lisanna mumbles.

Later that evening

Romeo's POV

I got of the train back to Magnolia and noticed the sun is setting

" _Have I really been gone that long. It wasn't even close to noon when I left earlier."_

I head through town square to get back to Fairy Tail. I see all the booths for people preparing for the Fuyu Festival. I'd enjoy it more if it wasn't hosted right in the middle of winter. Hopefully it doesn't snow to bad, this festival only comes every 5 years. The main part I am excited for is the Test-Your-Magic booth. You get to send your magic into it and it measures your Magic Power. I didn't get to try it during the last festival because I was only 10 and was still learning my magic.

"Hey Romeo welcome back." a voice calls from behind the bar.

"Hey Mira did I miss anything important while I was gone." I asked her

"Nothing happened. It's been pretty quiet today." she responds.

Alright where is Natsu? I asked her

"Natsu left earlier with Gajeel, Lisanna, and Wendy. They said they had something to do." He quickly responded. I'm a bit suspicious but I didn't say much about it.

"Hey we're back." a voice screams as the guildhall doors fly open.

I turn to see Natsu and his strange group entering the guild.

"Hey Romeo get over here." I hear my dad calling me.

"Hey Dad what do you need?" I said to him.

"Where did you go today? When I got here I saw that you were gone and Mira said you didn't say where you were going." He questioned.

"I just went to see a friend. I didn't think I would be gone this long."

"Don't worry about it. You got back before curfew so no harm no foul."

"HEY YOU MISERABLE BRATS WE'VE BEEN BACK FOR 1 MONTH AND YOU'VE ALREADY GOTTEN IN A LOT OF TROUBLE!" Master Makarov howled as he came out if his office.

He calmed down a bit before he started to speak again.

"First of Gray keep your clothes on. I don't care how you do it just keep them on."

"Yes Master"

"Next Gajeel you can't walk into a store and just start eating anything made of metal."

"I paid for it I don't know why he was still complaining."

"Elfman you can't attack people because they aren't being a man."

"Sorry"

"Next up Natsu I understand if it was a dark guild but you didn't have to set the forest on fire to find them."

"But it did work"

"Aye"

"Romeo I heard you lost your ticket for the train so you jumped off. Seriously boy who are you learning this from."

"Hehe looks like news travels fast."

"Erza you can't threaten people for not selling you someone else's wedding cake."

"..."

"And finally Natsu, Wendy, Lisanna, and Gajeel. For crying out loud how did you accidentally destroy a 4 star restaurant. Why we're you there in the first place you weren't on a mission."

"Sorry Master"

"It won't happen again."

"I blame Salamander."

"What did you say Metal Head?!"

"Looks like the guild is pretty rowdy tonight what would you say Jura?"

"I'd say it is maybe we should have called ahead Lyon."

Wendy's POV

"Hello there, what's Lamia Scale doing here. Did I forget about something?" Master Makarov asks.

"No we came into town for the festival and we desiderate to stop by to say hi." Jura replies.

"I look and I see Jura, Lyon, Sherry and some other members I don't recognize."

"Hey Toby, Yuka, Lyon and Sherry, it's good to see you guys again." Lucy calls out to them.

"It's good to see you also blonde. I was hoping I'd hear your master call your name also. Hey where is Chelia? Chelia get over here!"

"Coming" a short pink haired girl runs in and over to Sherry. "Sorry I got distracted I was enjoying all the Love in the air."

"We planned to come this afternoon but we couldn't find Chelia until a couple of hours ago." Sherry explains.

"Well sorry I was doing stuff." Chelia says making a pouty face.

"Mira, What is this festival that's going to start?" I asked her

"That's right you've never been here for one haven't you. We'll it's a festival Magnolia holds every 5 years to celebrate the winter season.

"You'll love it, it's plenty of fun." Erza says as she puts her arm around me. "Plenty of crazy things have happened during the festivals."

"And what Chelia says is true. Love is literally in the air. Dozens of couples come every year to celebrate and sometimes you can actually see the love." Mira continues.

"It's sounds wonderful. What kind of things have happened before at the festival." Chelia asks as she comes by the the bar.

"Tons of things have happened for this guild alone. For example the last one I was at 10 years ago" Mira started before Romeo came flying towards them and hits Chelia. Both of them fly into the nearby wall.

"Sorry are you ok?" Natsu yells across the room

"Ya I'm fine don't worry about it." Romeo yells back.

"Umm Romeo?" Chelia Shrieked

"Clelia?" Romeo shrieked back

"Do you two know each other?" Erza asks.

"Kind of" Romeo answers

"Hey Romeo let me help you up" Natsu says extending his hand towards Romeo.

"Thanks Natsu." Romeo said

Natsu suddenly starts sniffing around the bar. He smelled Romeo than he smelled Chelia than back to Romeo.

" _Why is Natsu doing that. Is there something weird about their smell?" I think to myself._

"Hey Romeo, why do u smell your scent all over her and her scent all over you?"

 **A/N: I am going to try to release a new chapter every week if I can. Make sure to let me know what you guys think about the story and how I should take this story. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have been reading. A special thanks to Aquacharles and chaosphoenix123 for following my story. Thank you for the support. Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

Natsu suddenly starts sniffing around the bar. He smelled Romeo than he smelled Chelia than back to Romeo.

" _Why is Natsu doing that. Is there something weird about their smell?" I think to myself._

"Hey Romeo, why do I smell your scent all over her and her scent all over you?"

Romeo's POV

"Why does Natsu have to do _something like this right now._ I forgot about the dragon slayers' sense of smell.

"Romeo would you like to explain this to us?"

Sherry questioned.

"Yes Romeo I would also like to hear about this. My dad added.

"Why don't you tell us from the very beginning." Kinana joined in.

"We'd like to hear everything."Mira agreed _._

"Well it all started when," I started to say before I ran out the guild at a speed that shouldn't have been humanly possible.

"Get him" I hear a group of people yelling as they started to run after me.

 _I don't know how long I can keep this up but I am going to run as long as I can. I'd rather run than have to explain this situation._

Wendy's POV

" _I'm not really sure what just happened. Suddenly Romeo was being surrounded by people than he was gone. Now had the guild is out chasing him. Nobody has tried to question Chelia yet, she has just been sitting at the bar."_

"I've been wondering where you have been up to when you wander off but I didn't expect it to be this." Jura said as he broke the silence.

Chelia didn't say anything to this. She just stayed quiet staring at the bar.

"Looks like she doesn't have anything to say. I wonder how long she will be able to keep this up." Max announced.

About 20 minutes later

Nobody's POV

The group who left to chase Romeo came back dragging a chained up Romeo. He was knocked out with a large bump on his head.

"The brat gave a quite good chase but he couldn't keep it up." Gajeel announces to those in the guild.

Gajeel throws the chained-up Romeo over towards Chelia where she goes over to heal him. Romeo wakes up and tries to move before he realizes that he is in chains.

"So I guess you guys really want to know how this all started."

Lucy POV

Romeo begins to tell us how he and Chelia first met. He told us about how 2 months after he left to go training, he happened to stumble upon the Lamia Scale Guild Hall. He told us he went in to get some food because there wasn't much to eat in the nearby forests.

"Wait why didn't you just go to the town and buy some food?" Natsu asked Romeo.

"That's because I hadn't been to a town since I left. I just wandered into the forest and kept moving. The only food I ate was the food I packed, the food I got from travelers, and the food I hunted." Romeo replied.

"I remember that day quite well." Jura suddenly adds in. "We saw Romeo crawling towards the guild so we let him eat, fed him, and gave him a place to stay the night."

"The next day I came back to the guild to thank the guild master when I first met Chelia."

"So did you guys hit it off right away?" I asked.

"Hahaha" Jura suddenly started to laugh.

" _Was there something wrong with what I said?" I wondered._

"Sorry," Jura apologized, "It's just that it wasn't anything close to that. At first they couldn't stand each other."

 **Flashback**

Romeo's POV

"Do you know where Master Ooba is?" I asked Jura.

"She had to leave for an emergency guild master's meeting." he answered.

"Alright well can you thank her for me when she gets back"

"Alright I'll tell her."

"So the freeloader is leaving." a voice can be heard saying.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her obviously annoyed.

"Well I'm just saying we've done a lot for you and you haven't even paid for your meal but you are trying to leave." Chelia answered.

"Well I don't have any money on me so I'll have to pay you guys back another time." I snapped back at her.

"Sure you will, you will probably just leave and never even remember us." she said.

"Well a Fairy Tail mage never goes back in his word so I will come back." I replied.

"Do you're from Fairy Tail than. No wonder you don't have any money. I wonder why a mage like you would be doing out here." she snapped back.

"Do you want to fight me because that's how you start a fight." I snarled at her.

"It wouldn't be much of a fight seeing how most of the mage you have left are quite weak." She teased.

"Chelia it's obvious you are confident in your skill, so why don't you prove it in a fight against young Romeo here." Jura added.

"Fine but it won't be much of a fight." she mumbled as they headed outside along with a good number of the Mages present in the guild hall.

 **Flashback End**

Lucy's POV

"So what happened next?" Natsu asked Jura.

"Well by the end of their fight, a good part of the forest was either burned down, burning or flung away by Chelia's magic. The nearby wall of our guild was completely destroyed.

"Who won the fight" I questioned.

"Chelia won but at the end she was using a nearby tree to hold herself up and could barely stay conscious." Jura replied.

"How the fuck did this little brat nearly beat a god-slayer?" Gajeel yelled.

"Have you tried fighting him since you've been back?" Jura asked Gajeel, "He is much tougher than he let's on.

"So they cause all this damage than Romeo just left. I feel like something was left out here." Master Makarov added in.

"No, while they were recovering Master Ooba returned and made them both work together in order to pay for the damages."

"Wait why is this the first I'm hearing about this? Macao asked.

"Well I asked them not to tell you guys about it." Romeo suddenly announced.

"Well holy shit looks like the kid was keeping more than he was telling us." Gajeel yelled

"Gajeel do you have yell everything?" Levy asked.

"Only if I want to and I wanted to."

"So did everything start off when you guys took on the mission to pay back Lamia Scale?" Erza asked the 2 kids.

"Well not exactly," Chelia started to say.

"And it was a bit more than 1 mission." Romeo said interrupting Chelia.

"We had to do as many missions as it took to pay the guild back for the damages we caused." Chelia added in.

"How expensive were the damages?" I asked.

"375,000 jewel." Romeo said answering me.

"375,000, holy shit how much damage was there?" Gray blurted out.

"There was a lot of damages. I wasn't there during the fight but I saw the aftermath." Lyon told us.

"So what kinds of missions did you guys do?" Erza asked the 2 teens.

"Just the normal kind of missions you'd expect." Romeo vaguely answered.

"So we did this for about 2 months and when we payed for the damages, Romeo left to continue his training." Chelia informed us.

"So we're you guys together then?" I wondered.

"No we weren't. By the end of it we didn't hate each other, so that was the start." Romeo told us." After I left I ran into Chelia a few times and we hung out then. After I returned and Warren created the new Lacrama, we met with each other more and this started."

"So whenever you leave you go to see Chelia?" Kinana asked.

"Mostly." was all Romeo could say.

"Scandalous." a voice could be heard saying.

"It isn't anything like that." Romeo shouted blushing like crazy.

"Why did you guys keep this a secret this whole time?" Macao asked the teens.

"Well there are 2 reasons, the first is because she is quite well known so we thought we didn't want Jason finding out or he would make a big deal over it." Chelia stated.

"Oo Him" everyone could be heard saying with a slight displeasure in their voice.

"Well what's the second reason?" Lisanna questioned the teens.

"She is the other reason." Romeo said clearly pointing at Sherry.

"Wait why me?" she asked.

" _I honest couldn't think of why they didn't want to tell you." I thought to myself._

"You know why." Chelia told Sherry.

"Well they aren't kids anymore. We got to let them chose what they will do." Loki told the group.

"Loki why are you here." I asked the Lion spirit.

"Well I could tell something interesting was happening so I decided to take a look." he answered.

"Well I suppose you're right. They aren't as young as we treat them." Biscay aid agreeing with the celestial spirit.

"Alright we should be getting out of here for the night I hope we see you at the festival." Jura said as he headed towards the door.

"See you guys tomorrow." Lyons said as he pulled Sherry and Chelia towards the door.

"Bye" the guild shouted out.

"Well it's been a long day I'm heading home see you guys tomorrow." I said as I started to leave.

"Ya we should all be leaving." Master started speaking before being interrupted by Natsu.

"I want to know more of what happened." Natsu whined.

"You can ask him tomorrow. For now we should all go home and rest." Master told the group.

 **A/N: What did you guys think about how they met. Let me know what you thought. If you get a chance please check out my other story The Pains of Yesterday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading. This story has had over 500 reads. A special thanks to darkchannel30 for following my story. Thank you for the support. Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have. I'm trying to work on a new story along with the 2 I already have. If you get a chance, check out my other story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

Fairy Tail Guild 3 days into the Fuyu Festival

The Fuyu Festival has been the greatest anyone could remember. The entire town pitched in with setting up the decorations. Many stores had booths where they sold specialty food only available for the festival. A traveling circus had come into town because they heard about the turnout for the Fuyu Festival which brought even more visitors. A amusement part had been recently build which brought in a new perspective for people to try. The festival seemed to go off without any problems. Everyone waited to see what else was in store for the week long festival.

Lucy's POV

"Natsu come on we're going to be late"

"I don't want to go. I hate amusement parks."

"The entire guild is going we have to go."

"No I'm not going."

"Well should we tell Erza how your acting?"

After hearing that Natsu was up and halfway to the amusement park.

"Thanks for helping me get him Lisanna." I thanked her.

"It wasn't a problem. If he didn't show up than there might have been a problem." she responded.

"So Lucy I know this is your first festival, how are you enjoying it." Lisanna asked me.

"It's pretty cool. People are coming from all over Fiore. I've never seen Magnolia so lively." I told her.

"It is a really popular event. There is always a special surprise for each night so I wonder what tonight's will be."

" I'd like to know also. Last night there was the music concert and before was the talent show so we can only guess what it could be.

"So tell me Lucy have you heard about what happens on the fifth night?

"No I haven't."

 _What happens on the fifth night. I thought each night was a surprise._

"Well on Friday there is a big ball. That isn't the surprise but in order to get in you need to have a date. So has anyone asked you are are you still waiting for your prince charming. She asked me with almost too much interest.

"You're kind of sounding like Mira. Well nobody has asked me yet so I'm still waiting. What about you were you asked? _Two can play at this game._

"Nope I'm still waiting as well." she told me a bit disappointed.

"Hey it's about time you two got here." Gray called out to us.

"Sorry we were getting Natsu out of his house. Happy told us he wouldn't leave." I informed Gray.

"Alright it looks like most of us are here, let's go in." Erza told us.

"Who hasn't showed up?" I asked Erza.

"Let me think. Max and Laki had plans, Wendy said she would be late. Bisca and Alzack took went to see the circus. They wanted to make sure it be okay for Asuka. Elfman and Evergreen are gone. Romeo also isn't here."

"I didn't think Romeo, Max or Laki would be here" Lisanna whispered to me.

"Doesn't mean erza will like it." I whispered back.

"By the way Erza do you know where Mira is?" Lisanna asked.

"She was plotting something before she went in about 15 minutes ago."

"Alright thanks."

Later that day

" **Attention Citizens of Magnolia and those visiting for the Fuyu Festival,"** the loudspeaker announced, " **The special event for tonight has been decided. Tonight's events will be an all mage battle tournament. The individuals selected for the event have already been decided. The events will start at 5 p.m. and should end around 9 p.m. We hope to see you at there. The tournament will happen in the Carthage Dome.**

"Well that was a surprise." Erza said breaking the silence.

"I wonder who is going to be in it."

"Gajeel are you in it."

"I wish I was."

"Whatever happens i hope"

"Wait," I blurted out, "what time is it right now?"

"It's 4:36 why?" Gray replied.

"If we are going we'd better hurry. We are a large group of people and I'm pretty sure everyone wants to go see it." I told answered.

"Then let's hurry to the Carthage Dome." Erza announced to the group.

Nobody's POV

The Carthage Dome from the outside didn't seem to spectacular. It just looked like any other athletic arena, but quite small. When you get inside, it is a completely different story. Most of the arena was built underground. The 3 story building has 2 stories underground with the top level above ground. The size of the arena was quite large once you got in. It looked large enough to fit 3 times the population of Magnolia. Once the Fairy Tail guild got inside and to their seats, they realized a magic barrier was put up around the fighting grounds.

"So who do you guys think will be fighting?" Levy asked the guild.

"Maybe Max or Laki, they have been gone all day so who knows. Luck answered.

 **Attention ladies and gentlemen, we will be starting in a few minutes. Please get to your seats.**

"Alright you guys ready for the event?" Jura asked as he came over with the other members of Lamia Scale.

"Yea I'm just wondering who will be participating." Gray told him.

" **Welcome to the All Mage Battle Tournament."** Max yelled out to the crowd.

"Looks like we found out where Max has been." Freed told the group.

" **My name is Max and I'm a Fairy Tail mage and your announcer for the evening. We have a very special treat for you. We will begin having our first match of the evening.**

The room begins to dim with only a spotlight pointing down to Max.

 **On my right we have our first contender. He traveled a bit to be here for the festival. He is a very talented mage who comes from the country of Bosco. Introducing the White Snow Mage, Zema.**

A spotlight shines down on a man dressed in all white. He had a large white coat with a white hat, a white long sleeved shirt, white pants, basically everything he wore was snow white. To go along with his outfit he had short white hair and a white beard. The only true contrast to the white were his brown eyes.

 **And on my left we have a mage from here in Magnolia. He's part of our own Fairy Tail Guild. A talented up and coming mage. Here he is, introducing the Rainbow Fire Mage, Romeo Conbolt.**

A spotlight shines down to reveal Romeo. Instead of his normal Natsu-like outfit. He wore dark blue jeans and a jet black vest. He wore black fingerless gloves with a white sash tied around his waist. He had both arms wrapped up in a white cloth from his gloves to his elbows. He also had an silver armband opposite to his guild mark.

Upon seeing Romeo the crowd starts whispering to each other.

"Hey that's Romeo."

"Romeo is going to fight. I remember when he was just a little kid."

"I know he is a mage but can he really win?"

"I don't think he will, he is just a kid."

"Go Romeo you can do it." the entire Fairy Tail guild screamed out.

"You guys haven't seen Romeo go all out have you?" Jura asked the guild.

"No we haven't." Master Makarov answered.

"Well then you guys are in for a surprise."

"Kick his ass Romeo" Natsu shouted out.

 **In order for one mage to win, they have to knock their opponent on the ground and they have to stay there for at least 30 seconds. Thus can be done my knocking them out, restraining them, or whatever else the mage can think of.**

"Can Romeo actually win?" Lucy asked.

"Of course he can." Chelia replied.

 **Both mage on my mark. Fight.**

In another part of the Arena.

"So we finally found him master."

"Yes we have. After all this time, all our searching, we have found him."

"So what's the plan?"

"We won't do anything for now. We just wanted to find him. Let's just sit back and enjoy the show.

"Yay! I been wondering how strong RoRo has gotten."

"Well let's find out."

Back to the Arena

"It's very nice to meet you Romeo."

"Same here Zema."

"How long have you been a mage Romeo?"

"A few years now."

"Than I hope you understand I won't underestimate you just because you are a kid."

"I'm glad, if you did this might be a quick fight."

" _Purple flame Whip"_ Romeo yells out as a purple whip made out of flames appears in his hands.

" _Snow Golems"_ in from of Zema, 3 buff snowmen appeared ready to charge.

"Looks like I have the elemental advantage." Romeo yelled as the charged towards the 3 golems.

Romeo's foot ignited as he kicked straight through 2 of the golems before being knocked back by the third.

"ugh looks like these things pack a punch."

"They aren't the only one" Romeo heard before he was set flying into the Golem. As Romeo went flying his whip disappeared.

As Romeo came near the golem, it charged into him sending him into the wall. Before he had a chance to react the temperature dropped.

"Why is it getting so cold?" Romeo asked himself.

" _Snow-make Blizzard"_ Zema announced causing Romeo to be alarmed.

"How do you have the power to make a blizzard?"

"Some secrets should be kept." Zema replied.

"Where did he go." Romeo asked himself.

All Romeo could see was whiteness. The blizzard became so think he could barely see 2 inches in front of him. The crown also had trouble seeing him.

"This man is quite the opponent." Laxus announced.

"What do you mean?" Kinana asked.

"When he made the blizzard, not only did he disappear, any means of finding him did. I can't find his scent." Laxus replied.

"Can be still win this?" Kinana asked worriedly.

"Of course he can." Chelia answered while she was still trying to convince herself. " _Romeo can still win this he just needs to get serious."_

" _Snow-make Prison"_ Zema called out. As he did, all the snow from the blizzard came into a sphere around Romeo as it started to condense until it carved perfectly around Romeo, leaving only his head free.

"I believe he is contained, if you want to start the timer Mr. Announcer."

A timer appeared over Romeo. It started at 30 and started going backwards.

"No I won't lose like this." He screamed.

"It's no use no normal fire can melt this snow."

" _Red Fire Blaze"_ suddenly red flames burst out of Romeo causing Zema to jump back to avoid being hit. As the flames came out, the snow started to melt.

"How are the flames melting my normal fire should be able melt my snow." Zema screamed.

"Well these aren't normal flames. These flames are extremely hot. I could be in the ocean and still use these flames." Romeo told Zema.

"Now for what I was trying to do. _Purple Flame Whip."_ Romeo announced as he brought his whip into his hands.

Romeo grabbed Zema by his arm and pulled him towards him. As Zema got close Romeo prepared to attack.

" _Violet Flames"_ Romeo called as the flames formed around his hands. When Zema got close enough he uppercut Zema. As he made contact the flames such to Zema.

" _Detonate."_ as Romeo said this the violet flames exploded launching Zema further up until he his the barrier and started to descend.

"Now to finish this." Romeo called out as he jumped up to Zema.

" _Violet Flames"_ The flames wrapped themselves around Romeo's leg. Romeo swung his leg down to meet with Zema's chest.

" _Detonate"_ before Zema's Body could react to Romeo's kick, The kick received a reinforcement due to the explosion which made it more powerful. Zema landed on the floor where he layed not moving.

A timer appeared over Zema and started counting down until it reached zero.

 **Here is your winner, the Rainbow Flame Mage, Romeo Conbolt.**

The crowd cheered after watching this spectacular match.

"See I told you he could do it"Chelia told the other mages.

"Looks like Romeo really has grown." Natsu do said looking very happy.

 **Now how could you follow a spectacular match like that one. We will have a short 5 minute break before we move on to the next match.**

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys thought of the fight scene. Also let me know about any kinds of magic you want to see used. If you have an idea for a character let me know also.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading. Thank you for the support. Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have. I'm trying to work on a new story along with the 2 I already have. If you get a chance, check out my other story. Let me know anything you guys might want to see.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

In Romeo's room backstage

Nobody's POV

" _That was a close one. I almost got beat there." Romeo thought to himself._

Before Romeo could think anymore a knock came from the door.

"I wonder who it is." Romeo said to himself. Romeo answered the door to a familiar face

"RoRo" a girl said jumping onto him. The girl wore a blue dress with her hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon. She appeared to be in her early teens.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Romeo asked her.

"We've been looking for you since you disappeared." She told him.

"I told you I had to leave right. You know I couldn't stay there."

"Ya I remember. I miss you being there. Nobody is as nice as you. Master said we weren't going to make you come back, we just wanted to make sure you were well." she told him

"Alright but Hime how did you get back here."

Easy you know I get whatever I want."

"Fine but try not to cause any issues okay."

"Alright anything you say RoRo."

"Hey RoRo, why won't you come back with us?" Hime asked Romeo.

"You know why I can't go back." Romeo replied.

"Please RoRo I miss you, master misses you we just want you to come back. It'll be like one times."

"... Sorry but I just can't."

"Alright then. Well I better get back, I didn't tell master I was leaving so I'd better get back before he worries by RoRo." Hime says as she pulls Romeo into a hug.

"You know if you ever need anything to call me right?" Romeo asks.

"Yes I know bye."

Hime leaves the room leaving Romeo alone with his thoughts.

" _I knew they'd look for me but at least they are leaving me alone."_

"They aren't like that and you know that. You better be prepared for whatever is to come."

Back in the Arena

 **Alright we will now begin the second round. After our 8 competitors, we now have 4 left. Introducing first the winner of the first round, Magnolia's own, Romeo Conbolt.**

The spotlight turns on showing Romeo ready for his fight.

 **And now Introducing his opponent, the winner of the fourth match. The jungle man himself, Ajax.**

Ajax wore a forest green jacket with blue jeans and a white shirt. He was well build with long black hair for a guy tied back in a small ponytail. He appeared to be in his late teens.

"Alright Romeo has this one in the bag. A fire mage against a plant mage, let's hope this ends quickly." Gajeel tells his fellow guildmates.

"I wouldn't count Ajax out yet. He won his last match with almost no effort." Levy remembered.

"His magic is very strange. Romeo better be careful." Lyon added.

 **Alright in your marks, Fight**

" _Orange Flames"_ Romeo called out wasting no time. He charged Ajax igniting both his fists as he swung at his opponent.

Ajax effortlessly dodges all of Romeo's attacks.

" _Constricting Vine"_ Ajax calls out as a vine shoots out of his palm and wraps itself around Romeo.

Romeo screamed from the pain as the vines tightened around Romeo and the thorns dug into his skin.

"You should just give up, you can't win this fight." Ajax proclaimed.

"I won't give up. If you want to win you will do it by knocking me unconscious. _Red Flame Blaze."_ Red flames shot from Romeo's body burning the vines.

"Why didn't he just do that from the beginning?" Wendy asked.

"It seems like that technique uses a lot of magic so he won't use it to much." Laxus answered.

" _Red Flames, Orange Flames and Violet Flame combination, Rainbow Roar"_ Romeo shouted as the 3 colored flames combined as they shot out from Romeo's Mouth.

"That's just like a my fire dragon's roar." Natsu realized.

The flames hit Ajax with no effort. An explosion from the flames caused smoke to rise around Ajax. When the smoke cleared, Violet flames could be seen around and covering Ajax.

" _Detonate"_

The flames exploded causing Ajax to scream out in pain.

"He could have dodged the attack so why didn't he?" Laxus asked himself.

"I'll admit your attacks have quite the punch but now I won." Ajax told Romeo.

" _Snakeroot"_ Ajax called out as white flowers grew threw the ground grabbing Romeo's limbs. The plant wrapped itself around Romeo while continuing to grow.

"You should give up now before it's too late." Ajax warned Romeo.

"I told you I won't give up." Romeo mumbled.

Suddenly a timer appeared over Romeo's head. The timer counted down until it reached 0.

 **That's it here is your winner Ajax.**

The crowd cheered for the winner of the match. The plants surrounding Romeo disappeared as Ajax walked up to Romeo.

"That was the most challenging match I've had in awhile, thanks." Ajax told Romeo before he walked off.

Romeo walked backstage before we was confronted by an older man wearing a dress shirt and slacks. He had a royal blue tie with a gold tie clip with a symbol of a spider made across the middle.

"That was a nice match young Romeo but I believe you could have beaten him with little effort if you truly tried." The man told him.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about. I tried my hardest to beat him but I lost in the end." Romeo assured him.

"Romeo why don't you return? You will be welcomed like you were before. Come back I'm sure there won't be any problems."

"I thought Hime said you weren't trying to get me to go back." Romeo asked the man

"No we won't make you go back but it can't hurt to ask right?" the man asked.

"I'm staying where I am now and that's what I am planning to do."

"OK but tell me how long until you don't have any other options?"

"That won't happen."

"What if they find out the truth about"

"They won't and there won't be any problems alright." Romeo yelled obviously annoyed.

"Alright but remember I will always be here for you my child." The man walked away but left Romeo conflicted.

"Romeo" a familiar voice yelled as Chelia ran up and hugged Romeo.

"Hey what are you doing back here. I thought nobody was allowed back here?" Romeo asked.

"Well I was. Do you know how worried I was about you? Could you be any more reckless?" Chelia asked.

"Would you like me to be anymore reckless because I probably could if I tried."

"Hey good job Romeo." Natsu yelled to the young flame mage.

Romeo noticed all the other mages came back to see him.

"You had us worried there for a minute." Lucy stated.

"You made up proud." Erza assured Romeo.

"Thanks guys I mean it." Romeo laughed. "I thought I could win the whole thing but looks like the tournament had other plans.

"Well you need to heal if you are planning on doing anything." Chelia told Romeo as she started healing him.

Romeo looked at his body almost forgetting about the cuts and buses covering his body.

"Right I almost forgot about that."

"Honestly why did you have to get so hurt." Chelia cried, "You could have gotten serious then you wouldn't be so hurt."

"I'm sorry Chelia I really am."

"Wait what do you mean got serious? Do you mean Romeo is stronger than he showed us?" Erza questioned.

"Romeo used a lot more power when he fought Chelia so he has much more strength he isn't using." Jura answered.

"It's because if this." Romeo said pointing to his armband. "It restricts my power so the fight lasts longer. I only take it off when I get serious but since my arms were restrained I couldn't take it off."

"That's some serious training there." Natsu told him.

"If I want to be S Class I need to get serious. By the way who won the tournament? Romeo asked the other mages.

"Ajax won." Wendy answered him.

"Alright thanks. If he won then u Don't mind losing to him.

"It's getting late so we should probably start heading home. Sherry told us.

"Alright I'll see to you guys tomorrow." I told everyone.

"I have something to do so I'll be home a little later okay Romeo." Macao informed his son.

"Alright I'll see you later than." Romeo said as he headed towards the exit.

"So Chelia are you and Romeo going with each other to the ball?" Miracle asked the pink haired girl.

"No we aren't. Sherry and I are leaving tomorrow." Chelia told Mira.

"What why are you guys leaving early?" Lucy asked.

"We have something we need to do so we have to leave. The rest of Lamia Scale who came with us are staying." Sherry replied.

"Alright that sucks though, having to heave right before the festival ends." Lisanna said.

"It will be fine though. Romeo had to leave for something anyways." Chelia told the other girls.

"Why is Romeo leaving. When he left didn't he go see you?. Lucy asked confused.

"Usually it was me but it wasn't always."

"Do you know where he goes?"

"No I never asked."

"Why not."

"Because it doesn't really matter to me. We both have our own lives and I trust him so it's fine."

"Alright but when are you two leaving?"

"In the morning."

"Alright well have a safe trip."

In Magnolia City Park an hour later.

Romeo sat on the branch of a large tree waiting until someone walked by the tree.

"I knew you'd be here." Romeo told a man in a familiar green jacket.

"So what if you did, how would you know I'd be here?" Ajax demanded.

"Ajax you were always attracted to places with a large amount of forestry. This park has the most forestry besides the actual forest." Romeo reminded him.

"Alright so what if you knew that ,why are you coming up to me shouldn't it be the other way around." Ajax wondered.

"Why can't I just come congratulate the winner of the tournament?"

"Why didn't you use your full power?"

"Why didn't you?"

The tension brought a few seconds of silence with both teens staring each other down.

"Alright I get it peace?" Romeo asked Ajax holding his hand out.

"Alright peace." Ajax replied shaking Romeo's hand.

They both walk their separate ways. Romeo keeps walking until he finds a bench. He sits down and looks around to see his surroundings. Upon seeing nobody around, he goes into his pocket, pulling a small, folded piece of paper out. He unfolds it and reads only 1 small line.

"1324 Newbell Drive, Oak Town." Romeo read from the paper. "Looks like we finally have our clue."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wendy is 14, Romeo is 15, and Chelia is 16. I probably should have mentioned this you for the support. Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have. Sorry for taking so long to update. If you get a chance, read my other 2 stories. This story has reached over 1000 views. Thank you for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

At the Fairy Tail Guildhall

"Alright everyone we need to get ready for the ball. Hurry people or were going to be late." Master Makarov told the Fairy Tail mages.

"We need to be there before there aren't any more available spots. Remember it's first come, first serve." Erza added in.

"We have about 3 hours till the ball starts. Everyone go home and get ready for it who's going." Master yelled out.

The Fairy Tail members rushed out of the guild and quickly headed home to get ready. While most members prepared to leave, a few members who weren't going all met together. Those members were Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Cana.

Most of the girls who weren't going, weren't going because nobody asked them or they didn't want to go. Natsu being Natsu didn't realize till he got to the guild that you had to ask someone. Cana didn't go because she was banned for drinking everything at the ball.

They decided to hang out at Lucy house to spend the night together.

"So what should we do tonight?" Lucy asked her fellow mages, "We decided to do this without any plans."

"Well I have an idea." Lisanna announced. "Cana can you still do it."

"What are you talking abo… okay I know what you mean. Lucy I need you to empty your table."

Lucy walks over to the dining room table and clears it. Cana grabs a chair and sits while everyone gathers around her.

"So is someone going to tell me what we are doing?" Natsu asked.

"It's an old trick I figured out I could do when we were younger. Lisanna and I used to do it when we were board but I kind of forgot about it." Cana started.

"It's a spell that allows us to see what someone else is seeing. We figured it out by combining Cana's magic with a communication lacrima. By the way, Lucy do you have one around?" Lisanna asked.

"Ya I got one from Erza a couple of weeks ago." Lucy goes to her closet and pulls it out. She brings it to the table and sets it in the middle of it.

"Alright so who should we spy on first?" Cana asked the others.

"How bout Gray. I'd like to see that dumb ass making a fool of himself." Natsu replied.

"Alright just give me a moment." Cana shuffled her cards and put 5 in front of her. She grabbed the middle one and put it up to the lacrima.

The lacrima started to come to life as it showed a fancy ballroom. The screen showed exactly what Gray saw. They saw him slow dancing with Julia who wore an ocean blue dress with a blue ribbon tied in her hair. She had her hair down and was slightly blushing.

"Juvia do you want to ditch this place. It's kind of boring here, we could go and get a bit to eat or something."

"Juvia would love that." Juvia replied.

They started to walk off towards the exit. On their way, they passed a few familiar couples. Mira was dancing with Laxus. Laki was with Max off on the sides. Bisca and Alzack arrive just in time to see Gray and Juvia leave.

"Well this is boring. Let's watch someone else who might have some action going on." Cana blurted out.

"Well who would we watch?" Wendy asks.

"How about" Cana starts before she pulls a card out and repeats the process.

The mage watch multiple people before deciding to take a break. They find Levy and Gajeel together at the ball with Levy trying to keep Gajeel from getting into a fight, Master Makarov is at the ball but they couldn't find who he was with, and they watch Erza getting kicked out for not having a date and eating most of the cake.

"Well that's fun but who else can we watch?" Lucy asked Cana.

"Well we can only watch those whose card I pulled out. It's a bit weird I know but it's magic so it doesn't always make sense. Want to watch the last one now?"

"Sure who is it?" Wendy asked.

"Looks like it's Romeo." Lisanna answers.

"Wasn't he running off to do something tonight?" Natsu thought out loud.

"Ya he was if I remember Chelia right."

"Looks like we can see what the little squirter has been up to in secret."

Cana puts the card up to repeat the process but nothing happens.

"Umm Cana is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"It's nothing just give me a second."

"I don't remember this ever happening before." Lisanna mumbled.

"Weird, looks like something is trying to keep us from seeing where he is. Just give me a second and there we are."

The screen turns on but the view is very blurry.

"Whatever was causing us problems before is causing interference." Cana announced.

Everything looked black and white from the lacrama. From what the mage could tell, Romeo was in a forest but one that isn't visited much because there was no clear path and there was greenery everywhere. There was no noise besides the sounds from the forest until the shape of a tomb could be seen. As Romeo got close to the tomb, the screen cut out.

"What happened, we were just getting to the good part." Cana yelled.

"Cana get it back up quickly. After all this waiting I want to know where he was going." Lisanna shouted.

"There isn't much I can do. His presence just vanished."

"How can someone's presence just vanish, that doesn't just happen." Lucy shouted.

"Where was he?" Wendy whispered to Natsu.

"I'm not sure I've never been there before." Natsu whispered back.

"So, what do we make of this." a red haired mage asked everyone in the room.

Everyone quickly turned to see Erza sitting on a chair a few feet behind them.

"Erza when did you get here." They all shouted.

"I got here a few minutes ago. What were you guys watching. If it was a movie, it was the worst one I've ever seen."

"We were watching people. We saw whatever they were seeing. That right now was Romeo." Happy informed her.

"Just who else were you watching?" Erza calmly questioned.

"Just Gray, Levy, Master and" Happy got out before he was kicked out the window by Cana.

"That was all I promise." Lucy said as he ran over to Erza. "Here's some cake."

"Thanks." Erza said before she started to chow down.

"I always have some cake here just incase Erza desiderate to pay a visit." Lucy whispered to the others.

"Umm Erza, do you know where that forest Romeo is in is?" Wendy asked.

"I've never seen that forest and I've been all over Fiore." Erza replied.

"What's wrong Wendy worried over your boyfriend are we?" Cana whispered to Wendy.

"No No it's not like that." Wendy pleaded as she turned bright red.

"Cana give her a break." Lucy told the brunette.

"Besides she's too young for boys." Carla added in.

"She's old enough plus she's probably the most responsible one here." Cana argued.

"Let's get back to what we were originally talking about." Lisanna told everyone, "I mean if anyone would want to talk about Wendy's love life it would be me but we need to focus."

"Aye." Happy cheered

"Cana are you sure this isn't just your magic not working right or him being far away?" Carla asked.

"Lisanna and I tracked Mira before when she was on the other side of the country so unless he is in another country than probably not."

"Call me crazy but what if he is in another country?" Lucy asked.

"How is he supposed to be in a different country, that's crazy." Cana replied.

"Well Chelia didn't say when he was leaving, as far as we know, he left early this morning or even last night."

"Well how can we find him if he's gone?"

"Find who?"

Everyone turned to see Romeo standing in the room.

"Romeo how did you get on here?" Lucy asked the raven haired boy.

"The door was wide open, how did you not notice me come in."

"Well it's good to see you back, how was your trip?" Erza asked.

"It was good, what are you guys all doing at Lucy's house?"

"How did you know we were here?"

"Well I was nearby when I heard some commotion and I came to check what was happening."

"So Romeo, where did you go today." Cana

Everyone surrounded Romeo waiting for his answer.

"Umm well… hey Mira what are you doing here?"

Everyone turned to where Romeo was looking before realizing Mira was nowhere in sight. They looked back to Romeo before realizing he was missing.

"Romeo where are you?" Erza called out.

Everyone looked around before finding Romeo about to jump out the window.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Romeo told them before he jumped out.

"Romeo wait." Erza, Cana and Lisanna called out before running to chase him.

"Well I'm going home, it's getting late let's go Happy." Natsu told the remaining 3.

"Aye Sir." Happy cheered

"Well we should get going too Wendy." Cana told the bluenette.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Lucy." Wendy told the blonde.

As the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds left, Lucy started to clean her house up. As she started to finish, she heard something from outside her window.

"Umm, hello is anyone there?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly a figure jumped into her window. Lucy turned and saw Romeo getting up.

"Romeo what are you doing here, again?" Lucy asked

"Sorry when I left I just jumped on the roof so I was waiting until everyone left to come down." Romeo replied.

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Alright thanks and I'll just let myself out now."

Romeo started to head to the door.

"Hey Romeo where did you go today?"

"Well if I just told everyone, that ruin the surprise." Romeo answered as he left Lucy's house.

Romeo's POV

"That was me work than it should have been."

"Well I did tell you it was a bad idea to go"

"I just wanted to see if it was them that were tracking us or if it was them."

"Well there are other ways to tell who it is, if you got caught by them who know what they would have found out."

"I was fine, they never knew where I was."

"What if Natsu or Wendy were going to look for you also."

"I didn't think about that."

"Remember, you are the one who chose not to tell them anything. I front care as long as it doesn't come to bite us later."

"You're so lax now of days. Remember when we first met and you were a complete ass hole."

"Aww those were the days. But now we both aren't trying to get rid of each other liken then also. Do you want to go back to then?"

"I prefer it how it is now. But let's remember, we need to go visit that a dress sometime soon."

"I know remember it was your decision not to go today."

"Well we had to go see an old friend about you know what. After the tournament I thought it would be for the best."

"You would have won if you weren't holding back. Remember you have me here to help you. I know why you held back but come on, that's a lot of money we lost and for our goals, we need a lot of money."

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Also who do you guys think Romeo was talking to.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy lately but I have some stuff written and more coming. Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

The guild had been a bit quieter than it normally was. Most of the loud bunch haven't shown up yet. The guild was actually quite empty. The only people who were actually present was Wendy, Kinana, Romeo, Lisanna and little Asuka.

Kinana was sitting my the bar, Lisanna was cooking some food, Wendy was reading a book, and Romeo was playing with Asuka. Everything was quiet besides Asuka playing until Master Makarov entered the guild.

"Where is everyone?" Master asked.

"Not sure, we haven't heard from them." Kinana answered.

"Carla told me that she was going with Happy and Pantherlily to the Exceed Village for a couple of days." Wendy told Master.

"Bisca asked me to watch Asuka this morning but that's all I've seen of anyone." Romeo added in.

"Also I haven't seen Mira or Elfman since before they left for the ball." Lisanna added.

"Well we will just have to wait and see what happens." Master told them.

Everyone was back to what they were doing after Master left to his office. Lisanna finished the food she was cooking and gave everyone present some.

"Hey Romeo I'll watch Asuka for a while if you want to take a break while you're eating." Lisanna told Romeo.

"Alright thanks a lot."

Romeo grabbed his food and walked over to a nearby table. As he started to eat, Wendy came and sat next to him.

"Hey Romeo." she greeted him.

"Hey Wendy, what's up?"

"Well I need to go on a mission because I need to pay rent for Carla and me but the jobs are too tough for just me."

"I could go with you if you want."

"That be great, thanks."

"So what mission are we going on."

"I haven't decided yet."

"How about you two take this mission?" Kinana asked the two young mages as she handed them a piece of paper.

Romeo and Wendy grabbed the paper and read what it said. 'Help, bandits stealing from town. Reward 75,000 jewel.'

"75,000 for some bandits, that's a great score." Romeo exclaimed.

"If we split it, that'd be more than enough for rent." Wendy cheered.

"Alright let's do it." They said in unison.

"Let me stamp it and you two can be right off." Kinana told them. She left to the bar and returned quickly with the request with a fairy tail stamp on it.

"Alright let's get going." Romeo told Wendy.

They were about to walk out of the guild before Kinana called them back.

"I'm not sure if you two noticed but the job saws it may take up to five days so you should get some extra clothes with you." she told the teens.

"Alright thanks for telling us." Wendy thanked.

The two teens separated to their homes to get packed then met back at the train station. Once they boarded the train, they checked the request again to make sure they didn't forget any details. They both forgot to read the section which told them how long the mission would take. They also found out that a big event was supposed to happen in the town so they were to make sure that the bandits were gone before it started.

The train ride would take 5 hours so Romeo decided to take a nap The ride was quiet because few people decided to board the one-way train to Sakura Town.

Wendy sat quietly read the book Levy gave her. The book was about two brothers who were searching for a stone. They were both teens who had lost their mother a few years prior. The older brother wanted to help the younger but needed the help of the stone.

Wendy's POV

' _As the two brothers prepared to head back to their hometown, they were stopped before they could reach the train.' I read from the book._

"Dn g cme bk. W nd yu hre . I heard someone wiser but couldn't understand.

I looked around to hear where the noise came from until she saw Romeo talking in his sleep. I tried to listen to what he was saying.

"Dot cme clsr. Gt ot." Romeo started shaking which worried me. "Get out, Get out." He began to yell.

"Romeo wake up." I told him as I began to shake him. Romeo's eyes opened as he began to nervously look around.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"I heard you talking in your sleep but I couldn't understand what you were saying. Then you started to scream get out." I told him.

"Sorry" he told me.

"Don't be." I told him. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember." he told me. I felt like he knew but felt that it would be better not to pry."

"How long was I out." He asked me.

"I'm not exactly sure but I believe we will be in Sakura Town in about 20 minutes."

"Wow I didn't think I'd sleep so long."

"Why did you sleep so long, did you not sleep last night?"

"Not really. I was worried that Erza, Cana, or Lisanna would break into my house to interrogate me."

"The thought of that old keep me up also."

Nobody's POV

The two teens talked chatting about random things until they reached the station. When they exited the train, they both realized that it was nearly 10 p.m. they rushed to find a inn they could stay at but most of them were closed to prepare for the big event. Eventually they found an open inn but it only had one vacant room. Once they got in the room, Romeo decided he would sleep on the couch and let Wendy use the bed.

Wendy quickly fell asleep but Romeo stayed awake writing in a journal. He wrote for what felt like an hour before putting the book away. He looked at the time and realized it was already 1 in the morning. He tried to sleep but was kept up by a thought that wouldn't leave no matter how hard he tried to forget about it.

Once morning came, Wendy woke up and started to get ready for the day. Once she finished, she looked at the time and realized it was almost 8. She found that Romeo was still asleep and decided to wake him up.

"Romeo wake up." she told him. She waited for him to get up but he kept sleeping.

"Wake up." she told him a bit louder this time.

"Five more minutes." he replied.

Frustrated at this point, Wendy grabbed the bottom of the couch and flipped it over causing Romeo to fall on the ground. Romeo jumped up in surprise and looked around to see what had happened.

"Romeo you need to get ready." She told him. "We need to go see the mayor today about our job remember."

"Alright I'm going." he told her as he grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

As Wendy heard the water start from the shower she picked the couch back up and placed it where it goes. After she moved the couch, she noticed that Romeo's bag had fallen over.

" _Shoot I dropped his bag" she thought to herself._

As she grabbed everything that had fallen out she noticed a book with a leather cover. Upon inspection, she noticed that this was a journal.

" _Why does Romeo have a journal with him." She thought until she realized the obvious. "Stupid, why else would Romeo have a journal."_

She went to put it back in his bag but felt the sudden urge to open it. After thinking what to do, she decides to open it. She tried to open it but couldn't do so. A small pattern of runes appears on the book reading 'Enter password to open'.

"What kind of person has a password on their journal" she asked herself. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Wendy quickly put the book away and tried to act natural.

"So what time are we meeting with the mayor?" Romeo asked Wendy.

"Let's try to be there by 10 so we have time to start looking today." Wendy replied.

The two finished getting ready as they prepared to meet with the mayor. Wendy dressed in a purple dress with green lining the dress. She had her hair up in pigtails ties with green ribbon. Romeo wore a sleeveless black shirt with black jeans and a white sash tied around his waist. They left to get breakfast before arriving at the town hall.

Wendy and Romeo approached the front desk and waited for the clerk to notice them.

"Hello there." She told them. "How may I help you?"

"Hello we're from the Fairy Tail guild. We got a request to come and deal with some bandits." Romeo told the clerk.

"Alright let me see if the mayor is free to speak with you." she walked through a door and left for a minute before returning. "The mayor is free to speak with you at 12 is that alright?"

The teens looked at the time and saw that it was 10:30.

"That would be fine, thank you very much." Wendy told her.

The two left and decided to head around the nearby area to see if they could find out any information. They found out that the big event was a parade dedicated to the founding of Sakura Town. Also the son of the mayor shared the date as his birthday.

Once it came time to meet the mayor, they rushed back the receive the details of their mission. They walked into the Mayor's office to see a well dressed man with a goatee and long blond hair tied into a ponytail.

"Come sit down." He kindly told them as they walked into the room. Once they were seated he continued to speak. "My name is John Crowsher. I see that you two answered my call for some mages. Tell me, what are your names?"

"My name is Wendy Marvell."

"I'm Romeo Conbolt. We're from the Fairy Tail Guild. Tell us, how can we help you."

"Well there was a small group of bandits that had a base nearby but they never bothered us much so we never thought much of it. Recently, a more groups combined with theirs and they've been attacking our caravans and recently, our town. We'd like to have them gone before the parade starts. " the mayo explained to them. "Do you think you can do this for us?"

"If it's just bandits, I don't see why not." Romeo told the mayor.

"If you can tell us about where their base is, we can get this finished quickly." Wendy explained.

"We know it's in the woods west of our town but when the rune knights came to try to arrest them, they couldn't find their hideout." Mayor Crowsher told the young mages.

"Alright we will try to get this done soon so you can go back to being a peaceful town." Romeo promised.

"Thank you, let me know what inn you are staying at and I'll personally pay for it to make things easier for you two."

Once Wendy told the mayor where they were staying, they left to get lunch because it was almost 3 o'clock. The teens found a small diner and decided to eat there.

"So, is this a bit tougher than you originally thought it would be?" "Wendy asked Romeo.

"Well hearing that there are more than one group of bandits, yes but nothing the two of us can handle." he replied.

Once their food arrived, they both ate talking about either the town or strategies for the mission.

After they finished eating, they got ready to leave before Romeo's face turned white with shock.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"I just realized I forgot something." he told her.

"Did you forget to bring money for the food?"

"I wish that was what I forgot. I was watching Asuka before we left on the mission."

"How did you forget you were watching Asuka?"

"Well Lisanna was watching her while I was eating then you came and asked me about the mission."

"Well somebody was with her so it shouldn't be too bad right?"

"Let's just say I should avoid Bisca and Alzack for a few days after we return."

Wendy laughed hearing his response.

"Don't worry, I'll just tell them I made you come now let's go find those thieves."

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. I thought how can I have a Fairy Tail story without a mission. Let me know any ideas you might have or what you guys want to see.**


	9. Chapter 9

At the Fairy Tail Guild

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait for the chapter. Also sorry because this is a short chapter. I've been busy lately so I haven't had as much time as I've been wanting to write. I'm going to try to get another chapter out before the end of the month. I hope you enjoy. Follow, Favorite, and/or Review if you enjoy. Feedback would be greatly appreciated even if it is criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

"That boy is dead once he comes back."

"He better hope that we don't find him anytime soon."

Bisca and Alzack pace around the guild with their guns drawn preparing for Romeo to return.

"Guys it not that big of a deal." Lucy tried to convince the gun mages.

"Not that big of a deal. He just left when he was supposed to be watching Asuka." Alzack argued.

"I was watching her so it's not that big of a deal." Lisanna told him.

"So what, he should have known better." Alzack again argued.

"Listen he might of forgotten but it isn't that big of a deal man so just let it go." Natsu suggested.

"Not that big of a deal, would you like to repeat that Natsu." Alzack challenged.

"You want to go cause I'm ready whenever." Natsu shouted.

"Here we go again." Lucy cried.

In Sakura Town

"Well we didn't get much done today either." Romeo exclaimed.

"Who knew finding bandits would be so difficult." Wendy agreed.

They walked back to their inn tired from their day of searching. They had been in Sakura Town for 3 days and they weren't any closer to finding the bandit camp. To make matters worse, they only had 3 more days to find it before the festival.

"So are you hungry?" Romeo asked the bluenette.

"Starving, let's get something to eat." Wendy replied.

The two teens walked into a small restaurant which had a few other people inside. They sat at a table where they were waiting for a waiter to take their order.

"Romeo do you smell that?" Wendy asked.

"Smell what?" Romeo replied.

"Gunpowder." Wendy got up and looked across the street. "Everyone get down!"

Bullets flew into the restaurant at an alarming rate. Thanks to Wendy's warning most of the customers were able to hide before they were hit. Everyone waited for the bullets to stop from their endless storm.

Roots came from the ground rapping themselves around everyone in the restaurant. After everyone was detained, two men walked in the room and walked right up to Wendy.

"Mind telling us how you could tell we were here?" One of the men asked pointing a small sword at Wendy.

A flaming fist hit the man away with Romeo preparing to attack the other man.

" _Red Flame Blast"_ Romeo called out as a beam of fire attacked the other man who held a large gun.

"Wendy let me get you out of there." Romeo offered as he began to burn the roots away.

"Mages, why are there mages here. Maximus didn't say there would be mages here." The swordsman yelled.

"Mind introducing us to your friend?" Wendy asked.

"Quick let's get out of here Jack." the gunman yelled as he started to run.

"Wendy I'll deal with these two, you make sure the civilians are okay." Romeo yelled as he ran after the bandits.

"Dummy going off on his own like that." Wendy said to herself. " Is everyone alright?"

Romeo ran after the bandits occasionally throwing fire to slow them down. Eventually they ran into a dead end.

"Well looks like you're at the end of the road. Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Romeo asked.

"Let's teach this kid not to mess with the Romero Familia." Somebody behind Romeo said.

Romeo turned to see people behind him and saw people on the rooftop above him.

"Well looks like this won't be as easy as I originally thought." Romeo said as he took his armband off. "Looks like I'm going to have to get serious."

"Do you really think you can take us on by yourself. There's at least 40 of us and you're by yourself." One of the bandits yelled.

"Well how about I give you a look at my true strength then." Romeo told them with a deeper then normal voice.

Wendy ran following Romeo's scent. Once she helped everyone she immediately left hoping Romeo was alright. Once she caught up to him she saw a sight she wasn't expecting. Wendy saw Romeo putting his armband back on surrounded by more than 40 unconscious bandits.

"I was wondering when you were going to catch up." Romeo told her.

"How how did you do all this by yourself?" Wendy asked.

"Well I used my full power and it wasn't a problem."

"Full power, how much power do you have to take down more than 40 guys and leave almost unscratched?"

"You mean completely unscratched."

"No have you taken a look at yourself?"

Romeo looked into a nearby window to look at his reflection and saw what Wendy was talking about. He had a trail of going down his head almost to his face.

"So that's what the wet feeling was."

"What did you think it was?"

"Sweat."

"If your sweat looked like blood then you would have had a big problem. Now get over here so I can heal you."

Romeo knowing better than to try to argue with Wendy sat down by her so she could start healing him.

"If it makes you feel any better I found out where their base is located." Romeo informed Wendy.

"You know what would make me feel better? You not running alone to face the enemy. You could have gotten seriously hurt you know that." Wendy complained.

"I was fine. There wasn't any real risk of me being injured."

"Well how do you explain this?" Wendy pointed to where Romeo was bleeding.

"Alright but looks like we won't be eating tonight." Romeo realized.

"Wait we won't get to eat." Wendy stopped healing Romeo and pulled him onto his feet. "We need to find somewhere to go before it gets too late."

"Wendy." Romeo said as he was being dragged. "Most places are already closed by know. Let's just go back to the inn and get some breakfast in the morning."

Wendy ignored Romeo as she pulled Romeo all around town.

The next thing Romeo noticed was that the sun was rising.

"Are Ya happy now Wendy? You dragged me all around town to find a restaurant but there wasn't one open."

"I'm sorry." Wendy apologized. "I was just very hungry and I didn't realize how long we were out."

"Well since the sun's rising, that means that some restaurants will be opening soon." Romeo said.

"You're right now let's hurry before anyone else get to eat first." Wendy cheered as she dragged Romeo to the nearest restaurant they could find.

"At least let me get some rest." Romeo pleaded.

On a nearby rooftop

As Romeo and Wendy took off, a young man jumped off the roof and closed a book he had been writing in. He puts the book in his bag before putting something in his ear. He begins to walk off and sheaths a knife he had been holding.

"Target have been found."

 **A/N: Again, sorry for the short chapter. If you have the time check out my other stories.**


	10. The chapter I decided to name

**A/N: Well this didn't come out in August like I planned. I had the whole chapter planned out but with Disciple of Death and a few other things I was working on, this was delayed. I decided I'm going to update this every two weeks, if not more. Well I hoped you guys enjoyed. If you have time check out my Disciple of Death story. I update it every week. There will be two chapters for Disciple of Death this week because I didn't get one out last week. Follow, Favorite, and/it Review if you enjoyed. But before we start I'm going to respond to some of the Reviews.**

 **To Greg27, they are dating, it was just they didn't tell anybody.**

 **To Vega like the Star, I will take you request into consideration but no promises.**

 **To Jane Griffin, thanks for your support.**

 **To FireBlast11 thank you for your suppose as well.**

 **To OMJG Anime, I hope this has become easier to read and you are still enjoying.**

 **I'm going to be responding to your reviews every few chapters so if you have any questions comments, feel free to ask.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, we would have seem Romeo more often.**

Wendy and Romeo sat in a restaurant eating breakfast after their long night. While Wendy ate more due to missing dinner, Romeo finished his small meal and was trying to get some sleep while he waited for Wendy to finish eating. As Wendy finished and they payed for their meal, they began to walk to their inn so they could get changed.

"So you said you knew where the bandits base was?" Wendy asked.

"Ya, last night when I was fighting those bandits, one of them dropped a paper with a location on it." Romeo explained.

"Well we better hurry and take care of them, the festival is tomorrow." Wendy told Romeo.

"You're right." Romeo agreed.

The two teens arrived at their room after a few minutes of walking. While Wendy went to shower, Romeo started writing in his journal. After he finished writing, he took a quick nap as he waited. Eventually the two finished getting ready and we're preparing to leave.

Romeo put his scarf on as he and Wendy left. They headed towards the edge of town and found a warehouse which was making boxes.

"Doesn't seem like a lair for thieves now does it?" Wendy asked.

"Well if it is then they are hiding somewhere nobody expects. Who expects thieves to be hiding with boxes?" Romeo replied.

The two headed towards the gate and realized there wasn't a way in.

"Well that's strange. Well there's always plan B." Romeo started to say.

"What's plan B?" Wendy asked as Romeo jumped over the fence. "So that's plan B.

The two teens headed into the factory and noticed that it was almost abandoned. While all the machinery worked making boxes, there were almost no people. There were maybe ten people.

"Boss try to calm down." one of the goons tried to ask.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MOST OF MY MEN WERE ARRESTED FIGHTING SOME MAGE." An older screamed.

The older man was quite well dressed. He wore a suit and a black tie. He had long white hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Looks like you took care of most of them last night." Wendy told Romeo.

"Makes it easier for us." Romeo replied.

"Sir we couldn't have expected someone so strong to be there. Nobody could have expected that." the goon tried to explain.

"Well how did he take you down. How did one boy manage to defeat most of my men?"

"The same way he's going to take you down." Romeo announced as he jumped from the shadows.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the older man asked.

"I'm the boy who took our your men last night." Romeo replied as he began to walk towards the goons.

"Well that explains it. Well if you're do tough why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Romeo Conbolt from the Fairy Tail guild." Romeo said.

"Fairy Tail. You mean the guild who's one of the weakest? Well I'll introduce myself now. My name is Alexander Frost." Alexander noted.

"Well it looks like today is the end of your criminal spree." Romeo announced.

"Well how are you going to do that?" Alexander asked.

"This is how." Romeo said as Wendy jumped out behind Alexander.

" _Sky Dragon's Wing Attack"_ Wendy said as she attacked Alexander.

Alexander simply raised his arm and blocked the attack. Wendy jumped back and by landed near Romeo. As the two prepared to fight, Alexander reached into his suit and pulled out a pocket watch.

"Well you did have the element of surprise but it looks like you're all out of time." Alexander opened the pocket watch as time seemed to freeze.

"What just happened?" Romeo asked. "Why can't I move?"

"Well that's simple. I froze the area around us. While you can talk, I completely sealed all movement besides mine own." Alexander explained. "Now which one of you should I start with?"

Alexander started to walk towards Romeo and Wendy as he pulled a knife out of thin air.

"Let's see, I have an idea. I'm going to call my apprentice to have him do it. Hey William get down here."

A person jumped down from the rooms above them. The person wore a black sleeveless sweater. He wore blue jeans and and had short black hair. He had a short sword strapped on his lower back.

"Wait, you're not William, who are you?" Alexander asked.

Suddenly the person vanished and appeared behind Alexander. He had a sword drawn and prepared to strike. Alexander turned but only moved fast enough to see the sword strike him. Alexander coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"Nobody can survive their heart being destroyed." The person said as he sheathed his sword.

As Wendy and Romeo regained their ability to move, Romeo prepared to fight. "Who are you?"

"Just a simple hunter." the person responded. "You should watch yourself, I'm not here for you… yet." the person responded as he and the corpse of Alexander disappeared.

As the two teens sat on the train heading home, Romeo couldn't help but think about the boy they met.

 _Flashback_

Romeo and Wendy sat waiting for the mayor to meet with them. After the events that had just occurred, they had barely uttered a word.

"Excuse me, Mayor Crowsher will meet with you now." a lady told the teens.

Romeo and Wendy entered the room to see the mayor with papers stacked all over the place. As he noticed the two walk in, he stood and moved some of the papers out of the way.

"Come in, come take a seat." He told the two as he pointed to the chairs on the other side of the desk. " So I got the news from the police chief, you took care of the bandits."

"Well not exactly, we weren't able to defeat their leader. Someone else came in and did that before we had a chance " Romeo told the mayor.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to complete the job." Wendy apologized.

"Nonsense, you took care of most of them last night and the rest of them were arrested today besides the leader. I can't let you leave without rewarding you for the work you did do. Can we agree to that?" Mayor Crowsher requested.

"I don't see why not." Romeo answered.

 _Flashback End_

"Hey Romeo." Wendy said trying to get Romeo's attention.

"Yes." Romeo answered.

"Thanks, for coming on this mission with me."

"It was no problem but now I only have one concern."

"What would that be?"

"How am I going to not get killed by Bisca and Alzack when we get back."

On the border of Fiore and Bosco, there lies a town which is independently run due to its city lines crossing into both Bosco and Fiore. This is the city of Agni, a place where crime is at lower rates than either of the countries. Here there are many gangs who each rule different sections of the town. Turf wars have become rare due to one gang ruling 60% of the town. The gang known as Asura's Wrath controls both the town and political leaders. At a large board meeting where many gang are meeting, the leaders of Asura's Wrath, Asura, tries to convince the other gangs to join him.

"Gentlemen, we need to be on the same page right now. If we don't, chaos will enter our city." Asura tells the men.

"How can you keep the city together if you can't even keep your gang together?" one of the other gang leaders asks.

"Well let me give you the answer right now. Hey bring him in." Asura calls to someone.

Suddenly a body falls into the table. Upon inspection, the gang leaders recognize the body as Alexander, the man who abandoned Asura's Wrath with a few of the other members.

"Where are the others?" Asura asks.

"His head was the only one requested in the bounty." The leaders turn to see a young man standing in the corner. "If you wanted the rest of them, that would have cost extra. But if it makes you feel better, they got themselves caught by some mages."

"Well as long as they aren't free then. Now, do we have any questions?" Asura asked.

"I have one, the fuck is this kid?" One of the leaders asked.

"This kid is someone I hired to take care of my little problem. And if I were you, I wouldn't mess with him. He has the skill to go up against high class mages." Asura answered.

"Any other questions?" Asura looked around the room looking at the other people. "Nobody, we'll then we can call this meeting to a close."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important matters to take care of." The boy said as he began walking off.

"Are you sure you won't take up my offer and join me" Asura asked.

"As I told you before, this is small time compared to what I have planned. Besides, you aren't off my list yet." the boy said as he left the room.

 **A/N: So the fight went off differently then I think you might have thought. I hope you guys enjoyed. So for the new character, I didn't mention his name on purpose. I would like your you guys to decide that. I want you to send me a name and a magic for him to use. I'll decide from the requests who wins and I'll give them a shout out. I might use one person's name and somebody else's magic. I might even use more than one type of magic if I think it's good enough. For the magic, send the name of the magic, a description, and possible spells. Well I hope you all enjoyed.**


	11. The road to the GMG

**A/N: So it's a bit late but here it is. I hope you guys enjoy. If you enjoy Follow, Favorite and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Fear, that was what Romeo felt at this very moment. After Romeo and Wendy returned to the guild, everything seemed to go well. That was before a bullet flew by just barely grazing Romeo's cheek. If Romeo didn't notice the bullet in time, then he would have been hit.

"So you finally decided to show up. Did you think that I would have just forgotten you leaving Asuka while you went off on a mission." Alzack asked.

"Hey hold up, first off she wasn't left alone. Lisanna was watching her. And second of, you nearly shot me in the face." Romeo replied.

"Well I wouldn't have nearly hit you if you didn't dodge." Alzack argued.

"Do you seriously expect me to just get hit by a bullet?" Romeo yelled.

"Umm, what's going on?" Lucy asked as she noticed the commotion going on."

"Well let's just say that Alzack is very protective over Asuka." Macao explained.

"Romeo did tell me that he was worried about getting killed by Bisca and Alzack." Wendy told Lucy.

"Well Bisca wasn't as mad because Asuka was left with Lisanna. But Alzack is still very upset." Macao explained.

"Well aren't you worried?" Lucy asked.

"About what?" Macao asked.

"That Romeo might get hurt." Lucy answered.

"Not really. Romeo has already surpassed Alzack in strength. As long as he can dodge Alzack's bullets, then he will be alright." Macao explained.

"Wait, just how strong is Romeo?" Lucy asked.

"Well I saw him take down a large group of dark mages. Well actually, I didn't see him fight them, I just saw the aftermath." Wendy told Lucy.

Natsu looked at Romeo with a look of mischief.

"Natsu what's with that look?" Lucy asked.

"I want to fight Romeo." Natsu replied.

"Natsu no." Lucy told the fire dragon slayer.

"Natsu yes." Natsu replied.

"Natsu no." Erza told Natsu

"Fine but you guys ruin all of my fun." Natsu complained.

"Well it's not our fault that all of your fun usually causes destruction." Lucy pointed out.

"Hey you guys are missing the fun." Gray told the three as they turned and saw Romeo standing over Alzack holding Alzack's gun.

"Wait what just happened. I look away for 1 minute and the fight is already over." Natsu asked.

"Well basically, Romeo just ran up to Alzack, grabbed the gun and threw him onto the ground." Gray answered. "But you would have known that if you had only payed attention."

"What did you just say? Are you trying to fight?" Natsu threatened.

"And what of I am?" Gray asked as he went into Natsu's face.

"Both of you stop fighting." Erza told the two.

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement to make." Makarov shouted getting everyone's attention. "It has been decided that we will compete in this year's Grand Magic Games."

"Wait, no offense master but I think this is a bad idea." Macao told Makarov.

"And why is that?" Makarov asked.

"Well in the past when we tried to compete, we always ended up in last place." Macao answered.

"Well that's because we had you guys competing." Romeo told his father. " Now we have the old members here, we can't lose."

"Well I'm not sure if you've noticed Romeo but they aren't exactly as strong as they were seven years ago." Max pointed out.

"Well I know that and I have a plan." Makarov announced. "We have three months till the magic games start. That's why I want all members who are planning on competing to use these months to train."

"Three months of continuous training, can that make up for seven lost years?" Max asked.

"Ask us that in three months." Gajeel replied.

While everyone was preparing their plans on where they were going to train, Romeo was thinking about what he was going to do. Romeo got up from his seat and walked over to his dad.

"Hey dad."

"Yes, what is it Romeo?" Macao asked.

"I'm going to leave to go train for these next three months." Romeo answered.

"Wait, why do you want to go train, the others are planning on competing so you don't have to worry about it." Macao told his son.

"Well I want to be one of the greats in this guild. I don't want to let the others get stronger and be left behind." Romeo said.

"Romeo, why do you want to do this?" Macao asked.

"Because I have a goal and I won't let anything stop me until I reach it." Romeo replied.

"Well even I can't argue with something like that. Back when I was younger, I never had the potential to be a mage who was great. The reason for that was my attitude. I accepted my strength and never tried to get stronger. You have something I never had, a goal. Go out there and get stronger son." Macao told Romeo.

"Thanks dad." Romeo thanked

"When are you planning on leaving?" Macao asked.

"In about an hour." Romeo answered.

"Hey Romeo, I was wondering if you'd like to come with us on our training trip?" Natsu asked.

"I'd love to but I already have plans." Romeo said declining the offer.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Romeo walked down a paved road trying to reach a place he hadn't been in years. Romeo kept walking until he reached a rundown school. In the entryway, a faded sign read _Horizon School of Magic and Martial Arts_. Romeo went in and searched around until he found someone who looked about the same age as him. The teen wore a pair of jeans with a blue hoodie.

Romeo approached the teen and sat directly in front of them.

"It's been along time hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has Romeo, tell me what brings you here?" the teen asked.

"Well I've been trying to find you lately. I met with Ajax not too long ago and he gave me the location of this school. Why are you in this rundown school Andrew?" Romeo asked.

"I have a lot of memories from this school. Before I met you and our little group, I went to this school. I found out that it closed and came here to pay my respects." Andrew replied. "Now tell me why are you here looking for me?"

"Well let's just say that we have a lot to catch up on. And I need your help with something." Romeo replied.

* * *

 _At the Fairy Tail guild_

With most of the members leaving to go train, the guild had become quite empty. Only a few people remained. Currently Makarov and Macao sat at the bar discussing the guilds which have risen.

"So we need to be cautious of the Sabertooth guild." Makarov confirmed.

"Yes, while everyone had gotten stronger over the last few years, Sabertooth has placed itself above the rest of the guilds." Macao informed Makarov.

"So there's something I wanted to ask you, how much stronger has Romeo gotten?" Makarov asked. "I'm trying to decide the team and I was considering placing him as an alternative."

"Well Romeo was definitely at a different level than the rest of us while you guys were gone. To be perfectly honest, I don't think any 9f us have seen Romeo's full strength. If anyone might have, then it might be Chelia but I didn't know the two of them were dating until recently so I don't really know what she knows." Macao said.

"How did Romeo get this strong. I don't think he got this strong here." Makarov asked.

"Well he did go on his own little journey for a while. I'm not sure myself where he got so strong." Macao replied. "But who are you considering?"

"Well I found out that we can have two teams so that's what we are going to do. For the first team I'm planning on putting Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Lucy, and Erza. For the second team, I decided to put Laxus in charge of it so I don't know who's on that team." Makarov told Macao.

"Well I hope everyone is prepared for the Grand Magic Games." Macao said. "While I know they are great mages, this is a bit different to what they are used to."

 **A/N: Hope you guys are prepared for the Grand Magic Games. If you have any ideas of where Romeo can be in it, let me know. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
